


swimming in the sunlight

by madnessiseverything



Series: tales of narnia [11]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Leaving? What Leaving?, M/M, Pining, Post-Prince Caspian, i'm a simple gay i think about icarus and the sun and turn it into yearning, it's about the Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Peter shines so bright; is it any wonder Caspian wishes to get a better look?
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: tales of narnia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039454
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	swimming in the sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes the gay grips you and you must simply obey
> 
> (title from "american money" by børns)

There is sunshine in every part of Peter. It’s in his hair, his smile. It’s in the way Narnia flourishes, how flowers bend their heads his way when he passes, how fruit ripens and falls ready into his hands. It’s in the way his laughter lights up any room, no matter how grey. Peter shines so bright; is it any wonder Caspian wishes to get a better look?

-

Peter’s hand clasps Caspian’s shoulder as he gets up to leave the council, and it burns right through his tunic. Caspian only pushes closer.

-

Caspian has a kingdom to rule, people that depend on him, a shaky peace between Telmarines and Narnians to maintain and strengthen. All he can think of is the heat radiating from where Peter has his legs flung over the arm of his chair, a thin dagger catching the candlelight and reflecting it back across tanned skin and gleaming blue eyes. Caspian only just manages to keep his candle from toppling over onto his parchment in his distraction. His fingers sting with spilt wax. Across the room, a dagger returns to its sheath.

-

There are streaks of the finest gold in Peter’s hair when one gets close enough. 

-

The morning light spills across Peter’s shoulders from behind. His hair catches it, a wreath of sun fanning out through the messy locks. Caspian wonders if one day the rays will wrap around the king and lift him up and away, back to a throne in the clear skies stretching above Narnia. It seems so likely that all Caspian can think to do is reach out with a shaking hand and hope he may grow wings when the day comes.

-

Peter’s fingertips barely graze Caspian’s cheek, but the heat is enough to make Caspian gasp and wonder if it will scar. 

-

Caspian hits the water with an aborted scream. Lines of fire are wrapped tightly around his torso and the salt burns in his eyes. There is nothing but dark for one, two breaths. Then, movement. His head breaks the surface to a melody that Caspian wishes to never miss out on. Peter’s head is thrown back with laughter bright enough to bring light into even the deepest depths of the ocean, of that he is sure.

-

Peter’s smile blinds him just as it did the very first time. His fingers must be drawing flames in their wake as they pull Caspian in. Caspian’s heart soars.

-

Slowly, red wax melts as Caspian lets Peter slip off his signet ring with a mischievous smirk. When the time comes to press the ring into the wax, Peter’s chin digs into his shoulder and splatters of wax coat both their hands. Outside, the day fades into night.

**Author's Note:**

> funnily enough this isn't the thing i meant to post of them but the muse is unrepentant. 
> 
> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter).


End file.
